Shadows
by Kgirl1
Summary: The one place he feared more than anything in the Multiverse is back. But this time...he's not alone. TWOSHOT.
1. Gone

**Alright, this was originally going in "Depths of Fear," but once I got working on it, I kinda…heh…got 'carried away'…. XD So, added a beginning, altered the ending and voila! Don't worry, we'll find plenty of the Scout's _other_ fears just waiting to be exposed….*cackles* in the next DOFear chap. But for now, let's just call this an extended prequel. (The second, and much longer, half will be up shortly). A big hug goes to SK for support!**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"Okay, team, let's take these guys down!" Vert announced to the surrounding vehicles, and rousing cheers answered him.

"Zoom, the Key's on that cliff." Vert informed the Scout. Zoom nodded, reading his leader's mind and lifting into the air on the Chopper. He couldn't have picked a more dangerous Zone to perform the maneuver, as jagged bolts of pure black lightning streaked down from the sky, randomly and instantaneously frying anything they chose.

"Be careful, Zoom." Agura warned him as Zoom neared the cliff top.

"Don't worry, Agura, I got this." He turned back to assure her, laughing casually. It was at that second that his hand slipped from the handlebars, losing control and sending the Chopper's front tire clanking off the cliff face.

"ZOOM!" Vert shouted in worry as the Chopper spun, falling lower and lower until it stopped…

Falling straight into a bolt of inky lightning. When the smoke cleared, everybody looked up.

Zoom was gone.

"ZOOM!" Vert yelled, rocketing out of the Saber and searching the sky. "Zoom?"

"Where'd he go?" Spinner whispered eerily. Vert turned to face him, a troubled look on his features.

"I-I don't know."


	2. A Light in the Darkness

**Agh! Long chapter is long! XD **

Zoom groaned, a blinding light forcing his eyes to open. He looked around, surrounded by an eerie landscape. He had no inkling as to how he had come to this place, nor any idea as of how to leave. The last thing he remembered was going for the Key…

It was nearly a ghost town, deteriorated buildings, piles of rubble, not a sign of life. Everything was still; eerily still. Zoom looked down to the dry soil he stood on; Shocksuit gone; body completely stripped of electronics or weaponry of any kind.

"What the…" He murmured to himself, completely baffled. "Hello?" The Scout called, nothing but his own echo replying. Zoom took a tentative step, walking down what he recognized as a once-street, now used only by whispers of dust. The entire scene was eerie, a combination of both the pre-rehabilitation Kharamanos Homeworld and previously war-torn Modulon 5. He took in the scene with detail-oriented eyes, not wanting to miss a single aspect of the ghost town, when a flash of movement caught his eye. Zoom instantly whipped around, but his search was fruitless, and he found no one. Glaring closely at one of the crumbling structure, he heard voices coming from within.

"Shh!" Zoom picked up, trying to identify the sound.

"You don't wanna get eated, do you?"

"No."

"Then shuddup!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm not! Jared said that the Shads can hear you from a mile away!"

"Oh."

"Now keep it down, or…it's coming!" The voice squeaked, as Zoom tore off a pane of dusted glass from a broken window pane, revealing two small children, a young boy and girl. Each brown-haired, with hazel eyes that looked full of loneliness, they were clearly related.

Both looked underweight and covered in grime, as if they hadn't eaten or bathed in days.

"AH!" They both squeaked, clinging to each other.

"A-Are you gonna eat us?" The boy asked.

"No, of course not." Zoom shook his head, easily lifting them both out. "What are you two doing here?"

"We…We've been here for awhile." The girl, who couldn't have been more than six, said, dragging her bare toe awkwardly in the sand. "Uhm…Do you work for the Shads?"

"Shads?" Zoom asked.

"Yeah." The boy nodded. "Creepy, shadow-y things that come out at night, trying to find kids! And if they take ya….no one ever sees you, EVER again." The girl gasped a little at this.

"Wait…Do they ride motorcycles?" Zoom demanded suddenly. "Are they black, with glowing eyes?"

"…I told you he was one of them, Dawn!" The boy shouted, holding up a stick. "Get back! You aren't eating us!"

"I'm not gonna eat you!" Zoom rolled his eyes. "These 'Shads,' you're talking about are called Shadow Speeders, evil creatures that haunt…the…Shadow…Zone." The word stuck in his throat.

"Do you guys know where you are?" He asked, squinting closely at them.

"Nope!" The boy proudly shook his head.

"Are you here alone?" He asked again.

"Uh…." The girl, apparently called 'Dawn,' trailed off. "Not exactly…"

"Where are the others?" Zoom demanded. The two glanced at each other as if exchanging a conversation about whether or not to trust the stranger.

"We'll take you to them." Dawn finally stepped forward. "But you have to pinky-swear not to hurt us, okay?" Both children held out their smallest finger, and Zoom couldn't suppress a grin as they shook.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"In here!" Dawn waved Zoom over to a broken window that was at ground level. She crawled through it, and her friend soon followed. Staring at the entrance dubiously, Zoom was spurred on by their cries of "Hurry up, slowpoke!" He managed to squeeze through the opening, receiving a small scratch on his side. They were in a small room, lit dimly by a single lightbulb that swayed from the ceiling.

"What's he doing here?" A young teenage boy with hair black as ink demanded, seeing Zoom crawl through. He jumped up from his seat on an old crate, poised to fight.

"We found him in the Open, Jared!" Dawn stepped in between them, looking even smaller when compared to the two snarling teens. "He pinky-swore not to hurt anyone!" She pleaded, grabbing Jared's hand. Distracted, he looked down at her, resuming his composed manner.

"My apologies." Jared nodded swiftly. "I'm Jared," He held out his hand, helping Zoom up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Zoom." Zoom replied. "I'm-"

"Injured." Jared finished, gesturing to the thin red line seeping through his clothing.

"Well, it's nothing really, I mean-"

"Dusk, get Ava." Jared commanded, cutting him off. The young boy ran off to another room. "Sorry, Zoom, but the Shads got senses like sharks. We do everything possible to ensure our chances."

"It's alright." Zoom shrugged.

"So, where ya from?" Jared asked curiously.

"Uh, Earth, I guess." Zoom replied hesitantly.

"Earth!" Dawn shrieked, and Jared shushed her. "Sorry, but…I hear Earth is _beautiful_! Blue skies, and, and plants everywhere, and tons of people, and…well, nothing like here…I've always wanted to see it, but Jared says we can't."

"I meant that it's physically impossible, Dawn. There's no getting out of here." Jared reminded her grimly. "I promise, you'll see Earth someday, okay?"

"Promise?" Dawn asked, eyes glimmering with hope.

"Promise." Jared nodded. "So, Zoom…what's Earth like?"

"You-you've never been?" Zoom asked. "Isn't…that where you guys came from?"

"Nope. Been here long as I can remember." Jared shrugged. "Believe it or not, Mr. Earth, but we did have civilization here too."

"Right. Sorry. So, is it just the four of you guys then?" Zoom asked, and Jared's face instantly transformed to a look of bitter rage.

"There used to be a whole town's worth." He spoke darkly. "The Shads surprised us all. One by one, until there's none, as Dawn would put it." He let a half-smile slip out. "She has a great poetic side." Zoom cracked a smile as Dusk came hurling through one of the doors, another girl behind him. She was pale blonde, a bit shorter than Zoom. He couldn't discern the color of her eyes, as they were trained on the ground.

"He cut himself." Dawn pointed at Zoom, and Ava hurried over to him, opening a dusty-looking bag. She lifted the corner of his shirt, already pulling out swatches of bandages and bottles, beginning to dab at the cut.

"Careful, Ava." Jared warned. "Those are our last supplies." Ava simply continued her work.

"Ah, thanks." Zoom tried waving, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"Don't bother, Zoom." Jared stopped him. "She doesn't talk much."

"Well, she used to!" Dawn protested, but both her brother and Jared simultaneously shushed her.

"What?" Zoom asked in confusion. Jared bit his lip, glancing at Ava. She acted completely oblivious, rubbing salve onto the cut.

"Ava and her parents were taken by the Shads…er, Shadow Speeders, I guess you call them. She…she came back, days later, but…we haven't seen her parents since. We still don't know what happened, and…she can't tell us."

"They…they made her mute? Can-Can they do that?" Zoom asked, bewildered.

"Not mute." Jared shook his head. "But I know she'd rather be. We don't know what happened, because she doesn't want us to. I know Ava would speak if she could just let someone in, but the Shads did some bad things to her."

Ava barely nodded, the first time Zoom had seen her react to everything.

"Show him, Ava." Jared spoke, soft but determined. She slowly lifted her face to meet his eyes with her own.

They were pure silver, emitting their own glow in the hollow of her face. Zoom stared, lost, until the silver almost reformed, showing him visions. People being snatched by the Speeders, screaming as their limbs were engulfed with dark matter. Blood, everywhere, pouring from dead corpses, ebbing the streets themselves.

Two adults, one male, one female. Faces twisted as they shoved a young girl away from them, just before the transformation was complete. The daughter scrambled away, the darkness that had nearly swallowed her cracking and shattering to dust on the ground. Zoom was horrified but transfixed, crying out for his head to look away, but he could not move.

"Zoom." The voice was murky, slowly retrieving him from the depths. "Zoom? Ava, STOP!" The visions faded, the silver liquid hardened, re-forming pupils, and blinked. Zoom snapped his head up.

"Damnit, Ava, what did I tell you?" Jared shouted at her. "Hey man, you okay?" Zoom nodded through a blurry haze. "Sorry. That hasn't happened for…a long time." He shot a pointed glare at Ava, whose chin trembled.

"Hey, no harm done, it's okay." Zoom reached a hand out to her shoulder, but the girl recoiled.

"Uh, Jared?" Dawn asked timidly. "It's…it's getting kinda dark out…" She said worriedly. Jared facepalmed, groaning.

"Okay, kids, stations. No window left open, no lights left on. You know what to do." He ordered, and everybody began quickly scrambling around. Zoom watched, intrigued by the chaos. Just as he was grinning at Dawn and Dusk's frenzied attempts, bumping into each other more than accomplishing anything, he felt a yank on his arm, someone pulling him into the next room and slamming the door behind them.

"Ava?" He gasped a bit, as silver orbs blinked in the darkness.

"Zoom, you…you have to help me." She spoke, voice dry and raspy, as if she was being restrained.

"You…you talked!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, but…" Ava coughed, almost as if she was struggling just to form the words. "I'm not…not like them, Zoom. My broth….the Shads, they…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "They changed me."

"H-how?" He responded softly.

"I don't have much time, but I…tonight, I'll…." A coughing fit. Zoom gripped her hand.

"You'll what?"

"I'll join them." She said coldly, voice trembling. "I will become one of them. I can't restrain it any longer, and I'll betray everyone. You have…you have to….kill me." She managed.

"Ava, I…I can't do that!" Zoom protested. "There has to be some way-"

"There isn't!" She roared, eyes blazing. "I will _not_ betray the only ones left! You have to! At least leave me outside before…before it's too late."

"No…I can't." He said. Her gaze hardened, eyes cold.

"Then I'll do it myself."

"Wait!" Zoom caught her wrist. "Ava…you can't just give u-"

"Don't you see?" She hissed, turning on him. "I am _not_ giving up. I haven't stopped fighting this…this _thing_, that I am for _years!_" Ava lashed out, and sighed.

"It's not giving up, when you know you've lost the fight." She spoke softly, tears sparkling in silver eyes. Ava dropped her head, making for the window to the outdoors. At the ledge, she paused, speaking in a voice Zoom could barely hear.

"Tell them…that I'm sorry."

"I…I will." He whispered, and then she disappeared, as if becoming one with the falling darkness of night. The window slammed shut, startling Zoom out of his dream-like state.

"Zoom?" He heard Jared calling, scrambling up.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's one of the most dangerous rooms!" Jared lectured, pulling him out. "Wait…where's Ava?" He glared suspiciously. Zoom bit his lip.

"Look, we gotta find her! The Shads'll be out any minute!" Jared said worriedly.

"You won't find her in here." Zoom said. "She's one of them now."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I…I'm really sorry." He finished, placing a hand on Jared's shoulder. Dusk and Dawn watched, tears in both their eyes.

"I knew the Shads changed her." Jared said bitterly. "But I didn't want to accept it."

"I'll miss her." Dusk pouted.

"We all will, Dusk. Just…know she did the right thing. For us. Okay?" Jared asked, and Dusk nodded.

"So, Dusk and Dawn, huh?" Zoom asked, trying to make light of the situation.

**Ha. _Dawn. Light._ Ha. XD**

**Sorry. Ruined the mood.**

"We're twins." Dawn said, nudging her brother.

"Jared found us, after someone took our parents!" Dusk added.

"We were _really_ little, and he didn't know our names." Dawn continued.

"But, when he was rescuin' us from where our parents hid us, he could only get me out in time." Dusk said.

"Then, the Shads came, so I had to wait until morning." Dawn finished.

"Dusk and Dawn." Jared let a small grin escape.

"Speaking of the Shadow Speeders, are they gonna be coming soon?" Zoom asked, trying not to show his fear.

"Yeah. We've been lucky lately; they haven't searched this level of the house yet. But with Ava…" Jared trailed off.

"She wouldn't betray you guys, Jared." Zoom tried to convince them.

"_Ava_ would never. But for fresh blood, a _Shad_ would do anything." Jared glared pointedly. "But that's enough talk. They'll be here any minute. Dusk, Dawn, _silent_, okay? Zoom, could you get the light?" He asked, and soon darkness enveloped them.

"Eek!" Dawn squealed, and panicking, Zoom flipped the switch.

"Dawn!" Jared groaned.

"I-I thought I was alone…" She apologized. "Can we hold hands?" Jared sighed.

"Sure." The twins scooted closer to him, and Jared wrapped an arm around each. Turning the light back off, Zoom watched from the side, surprised when a small warm hand took hold of his.

"Try to get some sleep, kids." Jared spoke softly, and Zoom soon felt the fingers go limp in his hand.

"Jared, what happens if they find this level?" He felt the urge to know.

"Then we fight, and move on in the morning." Jared responded hollowly.

"But…what if none of us are left?"

"Then it's been nice knowing you." Jared finished, and that sat in the silence of truth for a moment.

"Zoom…if something…y'know, happens…" Jared began tentatively, "Can you… take care of Dusk and Dawn for me?"

"Of course." Zoom convinced him.

"Thanks." Jared muttered, willing to pretend his sensitive side had never been revealed. "Alright, why don't we get some sleep?" He suggested, brusque manner back and in full force.

"Shouldn't we post a guard?" Zoom asked worriedly.

"Trust me, you won't need a guard to tell you when they're here." Jared scoffed, and Zoom gulped.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Horrid scratching noises woke him.

"Jared?" Zoom whispered. The light flicked on, and he flinched. Jared stood in front of the door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with." Jared responded brusquely.

"I want to help!" Zoom stood firm.

"No. You need to stay." Jared replied, drawing a sword from his belt.

"But-" Zoom was cut short as the scratching intensified.

"Take Dawn and Dusk. Get to the safe room." Jared said, emotionless.

"Ja-"

"GET. TO. THE SAFE ROOM!" Jared screamed as cracks formed in the worn wood. Zoom hurriedly scooped up the children, throwing open the cellar doors that Jared had shown him. Apparently the most secure room in the town, it was only to be used for emergencies. He ran into the barren cellar, depositing Dusk and Dawn onto a mattress and running back out to help Jared.

There was a Shadow Speeder in the room, golden eyes glimmering with hunger. Jared easily cut it down, but more came. Zoom watched in horror as the dark matter began crawling up Jared's legs with every Speeder he defeated. It had nearly consumed half his body when they flow stopped, and the last Speeder entered.

It's silver eyes glowed in the blackness of night.

"Ava." Jared gasped. He reached out to the creature, and Zoom lunged, yanking his arm away. The Shad hissed, moving in.

"It's not her, Jared! They took her!" Zoom yelled to Jared, but it was no use. He was mesmerized. "She's gone!" He tried again, but the teen couldn't move his sword against his former ally. The Shadow Speeder screeched forward, lunging at Jared, but he backed away just in time. They parried, Ava attacking and Jared strategically weaving away from her, still not lifting his blade.

"Zoom!" Jared shouted, standing in front of the door. "I can change her back, I know it!"

"Jared, NO!" Zoom pleaded, but he was too late. Jared grasped the handle, the Shad poised for attack.

"Tell Dusk and Dawn…I'm sorry." He said finally, and suddenly flung open the door, leaping into the inky blackness of night.

"JARED!" Zoom screamed, but he, and Ava, were gone.

"He…he can't change her back." Zoom whispered to himself. "He's gone." The scout stayed there, hunched over, for what felt like hours but could have been minutes. The muffled calling of Dusk and Dawn finally pulled him from his reverie, and he stood with aching body and mind to liberate them from the safe room.

"What happened?"

"Did the Shads attack?"

"Where's Jared?"

"Are you okay?"

"How'd we get in there?"

"Guys!" Zoom stopped the flood of questions, gesturing for them to sit.

He bit his lip, unsure of how to say the words. "I…I need to talk to you."

_Back on Earth..._

"Any luck, Sage?" Vert asked worriedly.

"It appears that Zoom's com-link has been broken, making it difficult to pinpoint his exact location. However, I have been able to approximate him to be in the Shadow Zone." Sage spoke gravely, and Vert took a sharp breath.

"What? He'll be Shadow Matter by now!" AJ gasped.

"Not exactly, AJ." Sage reprimanded him. "Zoom is in a more…unique, section of the Zone."

"What do you mean by _unique_?" Agura crossed her arms warily.

"It does not exist under the normal circumstances of the Zone. In fact, it is…or, rather, _was_ the sole populated region. It is the only area of the Shadow Zone where you will not be contaminated with Shadow Matter unless you come into contact with the creatures." Sage explained.

"So…Zoom's fine?" AJ scratched his head.

"_If_ a Speeder didn't get to him." Agura pointed out.

"The odds of that happening are actually not as likely in this section." Sage reminded them. "The Shadow Speeders are only capable of attacking between dusk and dawn. For some unknown reason, sunlight impairs their abilities."

"So they're _vampires_ now too?" Spinner screeched.

"No, Spinner." Agura rolled her eyes.

"So, Sage, how do we get to this…Semi-Shadow Zone?" Vert asked, furrowing his brow.

"It is more commonly known as the Region of Light, Vert, and there is only one way: through that same BattleZone you were in previously. If you can launch this BattleKey," Sage paused to manufacture the artifact, handing it to Vert, "At one of the lightning bolts, it should open the Zone, and provide an escape as well."

"Alright, team, you heard her." Vert turned to the group. "Let's move out!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So…h-he's not coming back?" Dawn's eyes watered, and Zoom impulsively pulled her into a hug.

"No, Dawn, he's not." Zoom apologized.

"B-but what are we gonna do? Who's gonna take care of us?" Dusk asked worriedly.

"I will." Zoom said firmly.

"Don't you miss your home?" Dusk questioned, wanting to make sure his new 'brother' was for real.

"Well…yes." Zoom admitted. "But I can't go back, and even if I could I wouldn't leave you guys behind."

"Thanks, Zoom." Dawn yawned.

"You're welcome. Hey, why don't you guys get some sleep? It's been a long night." Zoom reminded them, and the twins nodded.

"Okay." Dawn yawned, reclining back onto an old mattress pad with Dusk. Zoom kept a keen eye on them, but soon drifted into sleep himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zoom?"

"Guys, guys, I found him!"

"Zoom, wake up!"

"Zoom!"

"I wonder who these kids are…"

"Agura, we'll focus on them in a minute, right now we've gotta get Zoom up!"

"But they're so thin! And so pale…"

"Ugh, never mind! ZOOM!"

"Huh…what?" Zoom blinked, finding himself staring straight into Spinner's hazel eyes.

"Good." The Cortez announced briskly, straightening back into an upright position. "You're awake."

"Yeah, but, how'd you guys find me?" Zoom asked, trying to clear sleep from his eyes while taking in the scene. Vert, Sherman, Spinner and Stanford were all crowded around him, and Agura was anxiously peering over Dusk and Dawn.

"Zoom…who are these kids?" She asked slowly, and Zoom got up from the floor, joining her.

"Uhm…this is Dusk and Dawn." He said shyly. "It's a long story, but-"

"You can tell us back at the Hub. C'mon, team, let's move out." Vert announced.

"We can't just leave them here!" Agura cried, unintentionally awaking the two.

"Hey! Hey, Dawn, wake up! Shads!" Dusk cried, crouching into a fighting stance.

"Wh-SHADS?" Dawn screeched, jumping up. She relaxed after taking in the team. "These aren't Shads, dustbrain! They look like Zoom!"

"Uhm, not really…" Spinner murmured, but Sherman nudged him.

"Zoom, who are these people?" Dawn asked timidly, reaching for his hand.

"Ah, Dusk, Dawn, this is my team." Zoom introduced.

"Hi." Dawn shyly waved, and Dusk glared.

"Are they here to take you away from us?" He pouted.

"Well, yeah, Dusk. They're from Earth. My home." Zoom replied. "And it'll be your home, too."

"No thank you." Dusk said, crossing his arms. "Our home is here. Come on, Dawn." The small boy turned on his heel, walking away, but Dawn stayed, unsure. "Dawn? Come on!" Dusk said forcefully.

"Dusk…I don't wanna stay. I don't like it here. I wanna go with Zoom." Dawn said quietly.

"Dawn, you can't! We don't belong there!" Dusk argued.

"But if we stay here, we'll _die_!" Dawn sobbed. "I-I just want to feel safe for once!" She cried openly, and Zoom bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

"Oh…" Agura murmured sympathetically, reaching for Dawn's hand. "Guys? Can I talk to them? Alone?" She hinted, and the male team members quickly filed out. Dusk turned his back to her, sitting down in the corner, arms folded.

"Hey, Dusk?" Agura called softly, sitting next to him and pulling Dawn into her lap. "Earth isn't all that bad, you know."

"Yes, it is. Jared said that Earth is the reason why we're stuck here, because you wouldn't help us."

"Oh, Dusk, that's not true." Agura soothed. "Zoom wants to help you. All of us do."

"No, you don't." Dusk said coldly. Agura paused for a moment, thinking.

"Dusk? Did you ever…have a mother?" She asked quietly, and Dawn gasped a little.

"No." Dusk turned away, trying to hide the tears burning in his eyes.

"Well…if you want to come to Earth…" Agura hinted, and he slowly turned to face her. "I could be your mother."

"No, you couldn't." Dusk tried, but he was fighting a losing battle against the part of him that ached for a home. "Our real mother didn't want us. She left us for the Shads." He said bitterly. Dawn clasped a hand to her mouth.

"Dusk!" She exclaimed. "That's not tru-"

"It is too true!" Dusk cried out. "Our real mother never loved us, how could _you_?" He shot at Agura.

"Dusk, if you don't know what it's like to have a mother, how would you know if she loved you or not?" Agura asked him softly.

"I-I just know." Dusk sniffled.

"Dusk, if you come to Earth, I promise to show you what a real mother acts like." Agura persuaded, and Dusk lifted his head the slightest bit.

"Co-could you? Really?" He asked, shyly eying her.

"I promise." Agura said, and she stood, hugging her new 'son.'

Vert eyed the trio as they left the door of the old house.

"Well?" He asked worriedly.

"Dusk and Dawn are going to live with us." Agura replied happily.

"Yay!" Dawn squealed. "Here, Agura's the mommy, so…Zoom can be our brother! And…uhm…the red one can…be our dad! Yeah! And the two guys in blue, they can be our twin uncles! Right, Dusk?"

"Right." Dusk grinned. "What about the other one? In the purple?"

"Oh." Dawn tilted her head. "He can be the pet dog!"

"Wha-Oh no!" Stanford protested. "There's two other guys back home who can be the dog! Wait 'til you meet AJ, now that, right there, is dog material!"

"Stanford…" Agura groaned. "Alright, c'mon, kids, let's get out of here."

"You mean we get to _ride_ in those?" Dusk exclaimed. "Cool! I want the purple one!"

"Uhm, no." Stanford scoffed, but backed down after a harsh glare from Agura.

"Fine." He huffed. "Hop in, kiddos."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Whoa…" Dawn breathed, smudging her nose on Stanford's window as she gazed out into the outside world in awe. "Dusk! Look! Look look look look look!"

"I…I see it!" Dusk murmured in awe.

"It's _perfect_." Dawn smiled triumphantly. "Ava was ri-"

"Don't talk about her!" Dusk snapped, then his face softened. "Please." Dawn nodded solemnly.

"Alright, kiddies, out. Go with the others." Stanford shooed them, eager to remove them from his 'spotless' interior. "Let's get you…ah, cleaned up." He said with distaste.

"Okay! C'mon, Dawn!" Dusk, behind her in the seat, edged her on, to where the others were waiting just outside.

"I-I can't." Dawn murmured in fear, feet dangling over the side of the car, not quite daring to touch the ground. "I don't want it all to be dream."

"It's not a dream, Dawn." Zoom stepped forward, taking her small hand in his. "Come on. It's real."

"We'll do it together." Dusk added firmly, clutching her other hand. "Ready? One, two…three!"

The twins tentatively jumped out of the car, landing on the hot desert sand, and…

Instantly fading into nothing but a small pile of ash. The dust that had been Dawn's hand slipped through Zoom's fingers, falling onto the hard ground.

"What…happened?" He whispered, slowly crumbling onto the desert sands. "They just…" Zoom trailed off, dumbfounded. "Dawn! Dusk?" He called doubtfully, then became more frantic.

"DUSK! DAWN!" Zoom shouted, pawing through the residue feverishly, near insanity with fear and hysteria. Someone put a firm hand on his shoulder, making him grind to a halt.

"They…They're gone." He whispered to Agura.

"I know." Agura knelt next to him, grasping a handful of the dust only to let it slip through her fingers.

"I guess Shadow Matter can't survive here." Zoom thought aloud, his voice a bare whisper in the heavy cloud of despair that hung over them.

"No." Agura shook her head, putting a comforting arm around him. "I'm so sorry, Zoom."

"Yeah."

"But you know what?"

"What?" Zoom tilted a tear-streaked face toward her.

"They saw Earth. And wherever they are," Agura took a shaky breath, searching for the strength to continue.

"I know they're happy."


End file.
